


Soon

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: How Kara deals with the absence of Lena. aka, Kara's life post-reveal.





	Soon

The blonde knew that Lena was avoiding her, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Obviously the Luthor realized that Kara had been hiding her identity and like Lillian predicted, Lena hated her for concealing the truth. Hate was only an assumption, of course, but Kara could pretty much feel it in the way their interaction ceased to nothing.

At first she thought Lena needed space and so she gave it to her. Weeks later she found out that Lena had changed her number, and when she called Lena’s new assistant she could hear underneath the politeness that she meant nothing anymore. Days ago when she planned for a confrontation and marched up to L-Corp, she could see the security guards tense up at the sight of her before she even pushed open the doors.

Lena didn’t want her anywhere near her, and Kara didn’t know what to do.

What made things worse was the news that CatCo was being sold. The blonde had quit before the transaction was finalized and threw herself into being Supergirl. She flew around the world and did everything she could, from escorting elders cross the street to the usual government operations. National City was still considered her home base but she rarely lived at her own apartment anymore, because everyone she met was more than happy to have Supergirl crash at their homes or local hotels for the night.

Kara Danvers no longer existed.

Her family and friends saw what was happening, but like Kara herself, no one knew what to do. Kara sometimes wishes J’onn could erase Lena from her memory but she can’t bring herself to ask, because that’s all she has left of Lena.

One day she finds Ruby at her door, and Kara doesn’t bother to put on her glasses when she let’s Ruby in. She shuts the door and leans on it after the teenager walks in, waiting for her to make the first move.

“Can you please talk to Aunt Lena?” Ruby pleads.

Of course Lena was in Metropolis. “How can I, when she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

The teen groans in frustration. “Just—come back with me? Show her you care.”

“I do care, that’s why I’m staying away from her. It’s what she wants.”

“But it’s not what she needs!”

Kara remains silent for a moment. “Does Sam know you’re here?”

Ruby crosses her arms and huffs. “That’s _not_ the point. Aunt Lena has been moping around for like, a year—”

“Seven months,” the blonde cuts in, surprising both herself and Ruby. Seven months, two weeks and five days to be exact. Not that the teen needed to know.

“It’s clearly affecting you as much as it’s affecting her,” Ruby notes.

“She doesn’t want me near her,” Kara speaks softly before pushing herself off the door and holding it open. “You should go.”

Ruby mutters something that sounds suspiciously like coward before she leaves.

//

A few days after Ruby’s visit, Kara hears that Cat Grant is back in National City. She’s surprised, but she’s even more surprised because it’s been _months_ since her mentor came back and she didn’t even realize. Kara flies to CatCo one afternoon and sure enough, Cat is there at her desk. Her mentor speaks before her boots can even touch the balcony.

“How disappointing, Kiera. I didn’t expect your visit to be this late,” Miss Grant drawls as she flicks through her tablet.

Kara doesn’t bother correcting the pronunciation, nor the fact that she’s Supergirl right now. Before she can get a word in Cat turns and stares at her for a moment. “How are you?” she simply asks.

The Super blinks at the question. “I’m fine,” she lies easily, and wonders when it has become so easy to pretend that she’s okay. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit earlier, I’ve been busy.”

“So I see,” Cat says as she gestures to all the screens in her office.

“It’s glad to have you back, Miss Grant.” Kara smiles, it’s probably the most genuine one she’s given since her fallout with Lena.

Cat snorts. “Don’t get too excited, I’m only here until you two idiots get back together.”

“What?”

“Playing dumb? It’s unbecoming of you.”

Kara frowns. “I was referring to the fact that you’re only here for a short while. Besides, Lena and I were never together?”

“Ah. So you _do_ know who I’m talking about. Why are you still here then?”

“I’m here because she wants me to be anywhere but _there_.”

“What makes you think that?”

The Super laughs ruefully. “Actions speak louder than words. I received the message loud and clear.”

Cat rolls her eyes. “Sometimes even a genius can have trouble deciding what they want...despite it being obvious in the eyes of others.”

Kara fumes, just a bit. “I tried, okay? For months I left her messages, voice mails, I even dropped little presents on her balcony but she—she ignored them all. So yeah, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want me anywhere near her.”

Cat gets up from her chair and it almost seems as if she wanted to reach out, to tell her that everything would be fine. Kara didn’t want that. She was tired of thinking, of hoping that Lena and she would eventually becomes friends again.

“Superman is coming back soon,” Kara speaks just as Cat is about to say something.

The older blonde swallows back the words she hadn’t said. “Is that so?”

“I’m...I’m going back home. To Argo.” It’s a thought she hadn’t even told Alex yet.

“For a visit?”

There’s a long pause until Kara speaks up. “Indefinitely.”

Cat’s brow twitches slightly before she turns to sit back in her chair. “Well then. Up up and away, Supergirl.”

Kara takes her cue and leaves.

//

She visits Clark a week after his return and tells him of her decision. She’s thankful that Clark doesn’t ask any questions, he only smiles gently and tells her to come visit her nephew once in a while.

Alex cries when she tells her the news, they both do. Her sister doesn’t ask her to stay, because she thinks it’s probably better for Kara this way. Nia stammers, saying that she isn’t ready to work without Supergirl by her side; and Kara can only squeeze her shoulder in assurance that Dreamer is more than ready. J’onn respects her decision, while Brainy simply says that they’ll see each other soon.

The night she leaves for Argo, Lillian Luthor shows up. “Running away now, are we?”

Kara doesn’t even question how she knows the portal is at the Fortress of Solitude, or how she even got here. “I’m going home,” she replies in defence.

“Are you?”

She eyes the older woman warily. “Why do you care?”

The Luthor resists the urge to laugh at that silly idea. “I don’t care about you, I...” she pauses briefly, “I care about Lena.”

“You said she’d hate me and she does, so what’s there to talk about? You got what you wanted.”

“At that time I didn’t realize the extent of her _feelings_ ,” Lillian admits begrudgingly, almost flinching when she says the word. “Not that you’d understand how our family works, but trust me when I say I want what’s best for Lena. Right now it happens to be you.”

“Feelings? Lena chose to distance herself. There’s nothing I can do but follow her wishes.”

Lillian scoffs. “And you accept that? If I had it my way you would have been grovelling at her feet and begging for her forgiveness a long time ago.”

“How many times do I have to explain that she doesn’t want me near her? I bet she wouldn’t want me to touch her, even with a ten foot pole.”

Lillian presses her lips into a thin line, displeasure clearly written across her face. “I thought you knew her better than this.”

“Well sorry to disappoint,” she retorts.

“You were always a disappointment,” the Luthor says casually, “even more so than Lena was. I don’t understand what she sees in you when you can’t even own up to your mistake.”

“It wasn’t a mistake!” Kara exclaims angrily. “Yes, I should have told Lena as we grew closer and I’m sorry for hiding the truth, but it was never a mistake. I chose to keep it away from her because I—” the Kryptonian swallows. “I care too much about her. I didn’t want to risk that one percent of losing her to my enemies simply because she knew I’m Supergirl.”

Lillian steels her gaze. “Regardless of your grand reasoning, your mistake is that you hurt her. More than once, I might add. You think you’re respecting her choice by staying away? You’re just afraid to see her, scared that if you confront her she won’t give you a chance, that it’ll really be the end of everything.”

The Kryptonian grits her teeth but remains silent.

“Make your choice carefully,” the Luthor says lowly before leaving.

Kara stares at the portal, one that Lena had tweaked after the Daxamite invasion and when they realized Argo survived. She had said it was a token of gratitude, for all the Supers had done for Earth. Her heart clenches when she remembers all the good Lena has done for the world, and what did she get in return? 

The blonde feels herself tear up but she forces it down and activates the portal. As she walks through she promised herself that this trip was just a short break, that she’d come back soon and make things right.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry. but I'm working on the second part.
> 
> random thought: I bet the most played song on Lena's post-reveal playlist is Billy Joel's Honesty


End file.
